


The Longest Word

by logans_girl2001



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: John and Rodney finally take their relationship to the next level. Sequel toThe Element of Surprise.





	The Longest Word

"So, John," Rodney says, walking into my room unannounced just like he always does. Only this time he really should have knocked. In a split second he’s gone from whatever mood he was in to halting in his tracks and staring at me in something much like horror. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Would ya close the door, please?" I plead, hoping he'll do so with him on the other side. "I really don't want anyone else seeing this."

He does as requested, but just barely. The door slides shut, and he steps back to press against it as if I'm going to hurt him or something.

"John?" he asks hesitantly.

"Rodney," I reply blandly. Really. If he can’t figure this out on his own, maybe he’s not as much of a genius as he’s led us to believe. And why seeing me in my current position would scare him, I have no idea.

He chokes on his next question. "Are...you...?"

I sigh, unfolding slowly and rolling to my feet, I grab a nearby towel to wrap around my hips to provide some modesty. "Am I what? Naked?" I consider smirking until I realize that he looks like I'm about to dash across the floor and bite him, not that that would be such a bad idea, just not right now; perhaps later once he’s gotten over whatever the hell it is that has him so spooked. "Rodney, what's got you so stressed, buddy?”

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “I don’t know, Colonel. We’ve been dating for months now, but we don’t seem to be doing most of the things that couples do. For instance, you haven’t even tried to get in my pants. I want to know why.”

“You’re the one who wanted to wait, Rodney,” I remind him, unconsciously mimicking him by also folding my arms, and then settling my weight on one foot while I try to fight back my frustration.

“And so you took that to mean that you shouldn’t even _try_ to seduce me?” he pouts, complete with trembling lower lip. God, Rodney pouting… I would be happy to just stand here and stare at that wonderful look, but I realize that there are bigger issues at hand, and I try not to look at him so I can think. Okay, so this is either him upset that I didn’t _try_ , even though he said ‘no’ at the beginning, or it’s about something else, and this is what he’s decided to take it out on.

“Rodney, relax.”

“Relax? You think I can relax?” He’s starting to panic, and I really need to find a way to keep him calm.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t you be able to relax?"

“I don’t know. Maybe because I walked in on my boyfriend doing,” he waves his hand rapidly between us, “ _that_ while naked.”

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing."

"Seriously, Colonel?" he sniffs, and I can tell just how shaken he is by his use of my rank. "Do you really think there's nothing wrong with it? Cause if you did, you'd be in the gym doing it with others." He has a point. But then again, so do I.

Giving a one-shouldered shrug, I resettle my weight on the other foot. As much as I like taking him down a peg or two sometimes, it’s times like this where I hate to state the obvious. "But I can't do it naked in the gym," I inform him.

"You do this often...and...and... _naked_?" he sputters, a very becoming blush staining his cheeks.

"Three times a week," I affirm casually, and I can’t restrain a smug grin when he almost swallows his tongue. “You should try it. It’s very freeing.”

“Freeing? I guess doing yoga can be freeing. Especially when done _naked_.” He seems to be taking refuge in snark, as if that’ll make me back off. Why he wants me to back off, though, I have no idea… although I can probably guess. I’ve known him long enough to know that Rodney gets incredibly defensive when he’s upset. 

“So what’d ya say we get you outta those clothes, huh?” I purr. When he makes absolutely no motion, I take a few steps forward until I’m in his personal space and reach for his jacket. “Trust me,” I whisper against his lips.

“I do trust you,” he murmurs in a quiet tone of voice that has me leaning back slightly so I can look into his eyes, and the love and absolute trust I see in the blue depths has me gasping, “God, Rodney,” before burying my head in the crook of his neck. I’m so overwhelmed that it takes several minutes before the soothing caresses of his hands on my back have me calm enough to raise my head, and as soon as I do, he pulls me in for a kiss that leaves us both breathless.

Resting my forehead against his, I begin to once again help him undress. His hands are trembling so hard that it’s a good thing his shirt doesn’t have buttons, although the zipper seems to give him a bit of trouble. When all he has left are his undershirt and pants, he steps back, biting his lip shyly.

“Rodney?”

“I…” he falters his voice hitching. “I don’t think…”

“You can do this. Remember, I’ve seen you naked before.”

“That was different!”

“So? Naked is naked, in my book. I find you beyond attractive, Rodney. I think I’ve been very patient. Don’t you?” As soon as the words are out I have an overwhelming urge to clamp my teeth around my own tongue, but it’s too late. I see the blue fire flash in his eyes, see that wonderful crooked mouth pull back into a defensive frown. Before he can launch into one of his rants, I press forward in a decidedly Rodney-ish rant of my own. “You came here because you’re tired of waiting, right? And are slightly pissed I haven’t been trying to seduce you. Am I right?” I can’t quite keep the frustration out of my voice, but damnit all, he asked – no, _demanded_ – I wait until he was ready. That was _months_ ago. Most other guys would have either forced themselves on him by now, or turned tail and run.

His mouth opens but no sound comes out, and a blush begins to stain his cheeks a becoming shade of pink. Before I can even continue to kick myself for my insensitivity, he turns his back and jerkily pulls his shirt off over his head while toeing off his boots before removing his pants, boxers and socks. Once done he stands there, his back as straight as a board, his body trembling slightly and his hands twitching like he can’t decide if he should cover himself or not. “John?” Rodney asks quietly his voice smaller than I’ve ever heard it.

The vulnerability in his tone is enough for me to shove my anger out of the way. Rodney needs me calm and patient right now. “I’m right here, buddy,” I soothe, stepping up close and pressing my chest against his back while kissing his shoulder. From this position I can peek over said shoulder and see that he’s half erect, and what a lovely cock it is. “Is that for me?” I whisper in his ear, smirking at the way his breath hitches and a shiver works its way down his spine when I begin to gently rub circles on his lower belly.

He gives a jerky nod and releases a shaky breath, turning to face me. “Now what?” he asks me briskly, and I can practically see the false bravado in his face.

“Well, how do you feel?” I calmly return, trying to appear every bit the brave leader that apparently he needs right now. The look on his face is a look I’ve seen a thousand times, but usually when we’re in danger of eminent death by Wraith or Replicators or God knows what else has decided to put us on the hit list. He needs to see me in control, that I know what I’m doing, that he can trust me to take care of him and get him through this as safely as I always do. While my instincts are nudging me to just throw him down on the bed and have my wicked, wicked way with him my brain has me remembering he’s a virgin, and so I need take things at his pace, not mine.

Rodney takes advantage of the lull in conversation to do what he does best: get all attention on him. “I think I pulled something. You know, my sciatica or something like that.” He puts one hand to his lower back and winces, and it’s so faked that it’s almost funny.

I sternly ignore the urge to smile and decide that a concerned frown will work better, so I step forward and slide my arms around his waist, rubbing just above his ass. “Want me to kiss it better?” I croon while making sure to keep my hips angled away from his. Last thing I need now is for him to get distracted at the feel of another man’s naked dick rubbing against his… that is, until I have him writhing beneath me.

He swallows loudly and his eyes widen. “Um,” he stammers intelligently, just before I dip my head to capture his mouth in a kiss meant to steal all thought from of his head.

When he starts to respond and wraps his arms around my neck, I move us toward the bed, stopping once the backs of his knees hit the mattress. “Lie down on your stomach,” I whisper against his lips, giving his hips a gentle shove to get him moving. For a moment he looks like he’s going to protest, but I put a finger to his lips and quietly remind him, “Trust me.” He swallows and turns away from me, giving me a lovely view of his ass as he begins to settle himself on my mattress.

As soon as he’s stretched out with his head pillowed on his crossed arms, I grab the bottle of massage oil/lube, and straddle his hips. Pouring some on my hand, I warm it a little before slowly, softly, placing my hands at the base of his spine and beginning what I know will be a very arousing massage.

I start by slowly and very lightly running my hands up his back to his shoulders before sweeping them around and down his sides. Back in the original position, I press just a little bit harder and repeat the caress. The moan Rodney releases when I press my thumbs into the tight knot of muscle in his lumbar area has my dick twitching in interest and has me hoping he’ll make that sound while I fuck him. Rodney slowly begins to relax, and all but melts into the mattress. I lose track of time but it feels like forever, and it feels like it hasn’t been long enough. I’m finding myself addicted to the feel of his skin under my hands, and I have to remind myself repeatedly to not start grinding into his pliant flesh. Once I’m assured his tension and nervousness are more or less gone, I begin kissing my way up his spine, following the path my hands have made over the past several minutes.

Finally I realize that if I don’t let something out now I won’t be able to keep up my control, so I lean over his body and start talking roughly in his ear, almost panting. “I want to fuck you now, Rodney. I want to shove my cock so far up your ass you feel it deep in your chest. I want to ride you so hard you’ll walk with a limp for days and won’t be able to sit for a week. I want to mark you where everyone in the city can see that you belong to me.” No, wait, that’s not quite right, and I pause to consider before amending harshly, “No, I want to mark you where _every living thing in the universe_ can see that you belong to me.” I’ve never been the kind to talk dirty but it just seems to fit here, now, with Rodney, and the way his body shudders at my words and tone tells me he feels the same. I can see his muscles flexing across his back, see his hands clenching the fabric under his arms. Christ, I’d almost swear he was crying. “So? Can I, Rodney? Can I fuck you? Make you mine. Can I?”

“Please, John,” he sobs. “Please.”

“Please, what, Rodney?” I demand, grinding my hips against his ass, my erection nestled nicely between his cheeks like it knows it belongs there.

“Fuck me. Mark me. Anything!” he pleads. “Just _please_ do _something_!” The shudders are increasing in intensity, and his breath is coming in huge gulping pants.

Grabbing the bottle I slick up one finger before kneeing his legs apart so I can rub circles around his hole, toying with him. “Is this what you want, Rodney?” I inquire softly, increasing the pressure.

“Yes, God, yes!” he breathes, raising his hips in invitation. Oh God, Rodney shoving his ass at me…

I disguise my groan of arousal as a chuckle at his neediness and continue to torment him, not giving an inch. After several minutes of mutual agony and restraint I finally decide he’s had enough and slowly slip my finger inside. The whimper he gives cuts straight through me to settle in the pit of my stomach and has me quickly twisting it to coat him as thoroughly as possible. After adding some more lube, I add a second finger. He’s so far gone, he doesn’t even flinch.

“Jo…hn,” he gasps pushing back to take more of my fingers.

Kissing the middle of his back while making soothing sounds that aren’t quite words, I begin slowly twisting and scissoring my fingers. Something inside me whispers that I’d been planning on going easy on him, but it’s hard to hear that little voice over the sounds of Rodney’s masculine grunts and moans.

“Please…God…Please! Oh, oh, oh!” Rodney begs when my fingers rub against his prostate.

I suddenly discover that I no longer want to rush this. That I want to take my time and make this as wonderful for Rodney as I can. Continuing to place open mouthed kisses wherever I can reach and murmuring in the same low tone, I slow the movements of my fingers and get a small noise of protest from the body beneath me. Eventually his speech devolves to almost incoherent nonsense, telling me more than anything that he’s _right there_ on the edge of his orgasm. I add a third finger just to make sure he’s ready for me before I grab a condom and the lube, and again have to fight back a smile at the needy noise he makes.

My hands are shaking so much I can hardly roll the latex down my length but I manage it and quickly slick myself up. Placing the tip at his entrance and my lips against his ear, I whisper, “Are you ready for me, Rodney? Are you ready for me to claim to you?” drawing a full body tremor from him that shakes the bed. Taking that as a ‘yes’, I slowly enter him. Stopping every couple of inches to give him time to adjust. I squeeze my eyes shut at how tight he is. It’s been forever since I’ve topped, so I forgot how good it feels, how different it is from a pussy which grips you from every angle. Every time I stop, I make sure to tell him how great he’s doing and how much I love being in his ass, although I have a feeling he’s not hearing a word I’m saying. I’m having a difficult time telling if the noises he’s making are good or bad. In all the time I’ve known him I’ve never heard noises like this. 

When I’m buried balls deep, I pause to get a hold of the reins of my own self-control. It won’t do to take him too roughly this first time. There’ll be plenty of time for the fast and furious sex that my instincts are demanding. Lowering my weight to my forearms I slide them up under his shoulders parallel to his. He twines his fingers with mine and rests his forehead on our clasped hands, unknowingly baring the nape of his neck to my lips, teeth and tongue.

While nibbling on his delicious skin, I slowly begin to move. Pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in at the same pace. I keep this pace for a while, changing only the depth and angle, and am not disappointed when he begins to moan and grunt. He manages to surprise me by lifting his ass to meet me on each in stroke. He’s whining softly with every gentle thrust and the noises make me want to hold him down and really fuck him, just pin him to the bed and mark him as mine, but I know that I can’t do that yet. I have to restrain myself. I have to make this good for him. There’s always time for that later. 

“That’s it, baby,” I groan when he starts to really get into it despite it speeding me up before I’m totally ready. “Easy, Rodney. Wanna make this last.” I slow the pace again, decide this isn’t going to work, and slowly pull out. He outright whines in protest but I ignore him for now. “Here, roll over, please?” I murmur, pushing on his hip a little before quickly discarding the condom in favor of a new one.

Once he’s on his back, I hook my arms under his knees, his ample behind cradled in my hands. I pause to smile at him and knead the flesh between my fingers.

“Great, just reinforce just how flabby my ass is compared to yours, Colonel,” he snarks when I don’t reenter him quickly enough.

“I happen to love your ass, Rodney,” I reassure him, giving each generous globe an affectionate squeeze. He doesn’t look like he believes me so I decide to distract him again.

Kneeling between his legs, I slowly press back home and smirk at the way his head lolls on the pillows and his eyes roll back in his head. This position almost demands the fucking be fast and hard and rough and dirty but I’m not ready to go there with Rodney so I keep it slow, yet deep.

This position also allows me to look my fill and I take full advantage of it. Rodney may not be what most people consider attractive but to me he is beyond gorgeous. His dick is long and thick, the head red and steadily weeping pre-come. It bobs against his stomach with his every pant. _God_ , I wish I was flexible enough to suck him while fucking his ass.

Deciding I want Rodney’s legs wrapped around my waist, I let them go and slowly lower myself to lie stretched out on top of him, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly from underneath. His eyes are an amazing shade of blue, and this close I can see flecks of darker blue throughout along with a ring so dark blue it’s almost black. I can also see each eyelash. I have never in my life seen anyone, male or female, with lashes as long as Rodney’s.

Rodney slides his hands up my biceps and along the back of my shoulders until he’s tightly hugging me. He also brings his legs up to wrap one completely around my hips, planting that foot squarely on the opposite butt cheek while the other he more or less just drapes over my leg, tucking his toes under my other leg. For a guy who has never been in this position before he sure does know how to hold on tight. Unable to keep from moving, I press in even deeper, stifling a groan when his internal muscles automatically squeeze me, and I watch avidly as his pupils dilate even further, leaving only the thin ring of midnight blue.

He then surprises me by leaning up and pressing his lips firmly against mine in an extremely chaste kiss. When he pulls back he gives me a smile I haven’t seen since he discovered the weapon on Doranda, and I can’t resist licking it off. He opens his mouth in invitation but I don’t take it, instead pulling back to nibble my way from one corner of his mouth to the other and back again.

Sliding my hands up to lightly grip his head, I lower mine to press barely-there kisses on his luscious mouth while keeping my thrusts soft and slow. The kisses slowly increase in pressure until finally our mouths are fused together as we attempt to devour each other, our tongues sliding against one another, our teeth occasionally clacking as we engage in a rather fierce bout of tonsil hockey. My thrusts have also steadily increased in strength until I’m pounding into him with an extra firm push at the end of the in-stroke. God, yes, _Rodney_ , oh God he feels so good…

Soon my lungs demand I breathe and I pull back slowly, then raise myself until I’m braced on my hands over him. Rodney is forced to give up his tight embrace of my shoulders. He caresses me as I slowly rise up on my hands until he can grip my triceps with bruising force. Rodney has never looked more beautiful than he does at this moment, his face covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his head, his pale skin flushed read with his mouth open as he gulps in huge lungfuls of air. As I watch, a drop of sweat rolls off the tip of my nose to land on his cheek and roll down it like a tear.

I thrust deep and hold there, wiggling my hips back and forth in a circular motion, grinding hard against his ass and reveling in the feel of him clamped tight around me. “God, Rodney,” I groan, my eyes sliding shut against my will, my head falling back.

“John?” The tentative tone of his voice has me opening my eyes and leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. He’s probably wondering why I stopped, and I want to tell him that I’m memorizing this moment. 

“Touch yourself for me,” I whisper, pulling almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in.

His hand trembles as he hesitantly reaches for his erection. He hooks his heels just beneath my ass and starts to encourage me to stop the teasing and get on with the fucking. And since I have a hard time saying ‘no’ to him, I begin to once again slowly press in, pull out, drive home again.

My eyes are glued on his hand on his dick, and my hips seem to be controlled by it. When he increases the speed of his strokes, I increase the speed of mine; it’s almost as if he’s pulling me along by my cock. Soon he has to throw his free hand over his head and brace it against the headboard to keep me from moving him further up the bed with the force of my thrusts. The sound of our harsh breathing and my balls wetly smacking against his ass are accompanied by the sound of the bed hitting the wall.

I am so focused on his hand whipping along his length that I almost miss seeing his face contort with his orgasm. Rodney was so shy about his first gay sexual experience that all our dates were kept strictly PG. I’ve only been able to get him off twice before, and both times were from us rubbing against each other, and both were totally unexpected if the way he reacted was any indication, and I missed his facial expression both times. I refuse to miss this one. My eyes snap up just in time to see his eyes open impossibly wide and his mouth fall open in a silent scream, his back arching and his ass clamping down on me. For someone as vocal as Rodney is in his everyday life he is extremely non-verbal in his climax. The wonder of seeing him plummet over the edge of ecstasy has me quickly following, and I think I might have groaned his name as stars explode behind my eyelids and I bury myself as deep as I can possibly go. My hips continue to give tiny little jerks as my dick empties itself into the condom, like I’m trying to crawl inside him and just live forever in that wonderful tight heat.

Endless seconds later my arms give out, and I collapse on top of him with a grunt. I know he can’t take my weight for long but I find I don’t really have the energy to move just yet. I don’t want to. Physics be damned, but Rodney and I are occupying the same space and it is so, so good. Eventually Rodney lets me know he’s had enough with a not so gentle shove to my shoulder.

“God, you’re heavy,” he grumbles when I roll off him, and I smirk and keep going to climb off the bed. “Where are you going?” he wonders, and I decide that maybe it’s justified.

Idly I run a finger through the hair of my chest and am rewarded with some of his come, which I lick off the fingertip on my way to the bathroom. “Have you forgotten what we just did already?” I ask, entering the bathroom.

“No,” Rodney replies, his voice telling me he’s still not sure what it is I’m doing.

I wet a washcloth and toss it out to him with a ‘here’ before disposing of the condom and empting my bladder, then I walk back out to the main room.

I haven’t gotten very far from the door when the washcloth hits me squarely in the chest. I glance down as it plops to my feet with an unattractive _splat_ , then turn my gaze to where my lover is staring at me defiantly from my bed, the covers pulled up to pool around his hips.

“That wasn’t very nice, Rodney,” I scold, bending to pick the cloth up off the floor to toss it back into the bathroom.

“Yeah, well, neither was having it land on my face,” he huffs.

I can’t stop the chuckle that escapes at the image his words produce. “Wasn’t my intention for it to land on your face, love. Nor had I used it before I threw it at you.”

“Whatever,” he mutters, slouching down further on the bed.

I take that as a hint he’s ready to get to the sleeping part of the night’s agenda, so I round the bed while thinking the lights down low, Rodney has a thing about total darkness, then climb under the covers. As soon as I’m flat on my back Rodney snuggles up against my side. Not so close as to make me feel he’s trying to smother me, but just close enough to feel the heat from his body and to ground me enough to allow sleep to come. Not sure when Rodney figured out I have insomnia but as soon as he did, he found a way to help. Even when we’re off-world, and before we became lovers, he’d find some way of grounding me in the here and now and helping me relax enough to sleep.

“John?” Rodney asks softly some minutes later.

“Hm?”

“Is it always like that? I mean, I know I have limited experience, even with women, but none have been as…” he falters, fumbling to find the right word.

“Brain-melting?” I suggest.

He sighs at my apparently uncreative vocabulary but keeps going. “Yeah. None of my past sexual encounters have been anything like that. So? Is it always going to be like that?”

“God, I hope so.”

Rodney falls quiet, and I begin to think he’s fallen asleep so I wiggle a bit to get a little more comfortable. 

Just as I’m about to slip into slumber he asks, “Have any of your experiences been like that?” I’m so taken by surprise I can’t find the words to answer right away, and for some reason that seems to be the wrong response. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer,” he says and I feel him roll over to face the wall.

“Rodney?” Furrowing my brows, I roll to my side and place a questioning hand on his arm. I’m encouraged when he doesn’t shrug it off. “It’s not that I don’t want to answer. I was just surprised, is all. I thought you’d fallen asleep and…” now it’s my turn to fumble for words. “Do you really want the answer?”

“Yes,” he insists, rolling over to face me. “I’m not some _woman_ who’ll get upset because you answer a question I asked with the truth.”

So now he’s feeling emasculated? Once again I calm myself into the fearless leader that he knows and trust. “Very well. Just remember; you did ask,” I state, sitting up and thinking the lights up a bit more so I can see his face. “You know I was married, right?” I wait for him to nod then continue. “Well, with Nancy it was…let’s just say that sex wasn’t why we divorced. We always got along great in bed.”

“That’s all well and good, John, but frankly, it’s not what I asked,” he interrupts. “Have _any_ of your past sexual conquests been as great as what we just did?”

“I was getting there,” I say, exasperation heavy in my voice. “Like I told you before my last time with a guy was in high school. He wasn’t as gentle as one should be with a virgin. But the sex did become quite incredible. Over time, of course. Most first times are not even remotely good. My first time with Nancy, on the other hand, defied the odds. Just like now.” I pause, settling back against the headboard, crossing my arms over my chest, thanking God I just had a mind-blowing orgasm which is really all that’s keeping me from becoming aroused at thinking about my ex-wife. “She has this little thing she does with her tongue…” I trail off when I catch sight of the expression on Rodney’s face. “You asked,” I remind him.

“I don’t remember asking for details!” he exclaims. “I just wanted a yes or no.”

“Sorry.”

“So, do you think every time will be like that?” he asks again, encouraging me with a tug to my arm to return to my position on my back so he can throw one leg over my hips, his arm over my chest, and bury his face in my neck.

“With you, oh hell yeah,” I sigh. “With you every time will be like the first time. And my brain will melt each and every time.”

“Why’s that?” he chuckles, his warm breath tickling my skin and causing goosebumps to rise up.

“Because I’ve been thinking of all the nasty things I can do to you since you stood over me and demanded I make the sky glow.”

“And you did make the sky glow.”

“I’ll always make the sky glow for you, my heart,” I whisper, brushing a kiss into his hair. “I’ll always make it glow just for you.”


End file.
